Chaotic Family
by allyssumdays
Summary: What would happen if the Inu and Fullmetal Boys were one, big CHAOTIC FAMILY? Heartbreak and new love. Lots of it, with 1 new character. InuxFullmetal crossover. Complete, a bit of a crack fic...
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if the Inu and the Fullmetal Boys were one, big CAOTIC FAMILY?

_**The Family**_

_Pinako: fostermom_

_Al:12---Ed:13---Inu:14---Kouga:14---Miroku:15---Roy (Mustang):17---Sesshomaru:19_

_**And Their Friends**_

_Shippou:8---Rin:10---Kohaku:11---Kagome:13---Winry:13---Ayame:13.1/2---Sango:14---Riza:16_

_(Note: Al and Ed are both normal, as well as Kohaku.)_

**CAOTIC FAMILY**

**PRANKS AND PUNISHMENTS**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Al was screaming at the top of his lungs

Pinako sighed. "What now?"

"KOUGA, ED AND INU ARE FIGHTING!"

"Again?"

"Yeah. This time Ed and Kouga dyed Inu's ears pink, so now he says he's gonna kill them both."

She looked at Miroku, who was one of the only voices of reason in the house.

"Where's Sesshomaru? I bet he started the idea."

"Not here," Miroku said, "Sesshomaru's babysitting Rin and Kohaku, remember? Sango stayed with Kagome overnight, so he stayed there."

"What about Roy?"

"In the kitchen, helping Riza work the stove. The starter stopped working again."

_They can't both be innocent._ She thought. _Kouga and Ed couldn't think of something like this._

Fifteen minutes later, Inu's ears were bleached back to white, and Ed and Kouga had red bumbs the size of apples on their heads, and extra chores to boot.

"HOW COME HE HAS TO DO LESS?" Kouga was outraged.

"Because he's smaller than you." Pinako replied, wiping the smirk off of Ed's face.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Ed, if you won't drink milk, you'll only stay that short." Winry said, smiling as she walked over.

"Beautiful Winry,we meet again." Miroku,with his usual poetry,began, but before he could finish..

!WHAM!

"Don't even try it,Miroku." Winry said, returning her wrench to her bag.

"You learned fast, Winry." Sango said, comming up behind her.

"Yeah, one day we won't need Sango's boomerang anymore." Kagome.

"Are you guys gonna eat or not?" Riza and Roy had made lunch.

"Is it edible?" Ed asked sarcasticaly."Did Roy make it?"

"No. I did." Riza

" I'm not hungry. I couldn't eat if I wanted to. I'd rather starve than eat you're nasty foo--"

!BANG!

Riza was shaking, but the gun in her hand was steady (and smoking).

"IF YOU INSULT MY COOKING AGAIN I WON'T MISS, AND YOU'LL BE SHORTER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o**

**NOTE: STRANGE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY (MAYBE!)**

_Thoughts_

(Needless notes from me)

**oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o**

Lunch was,well, interesting. They were seated at a round table, and Pniako wisely choose the seat farest from the door. No-one wanted to be the last on in the room, because that person had to do dishes. But Pinako was watching like a hawk. And this is what she saw:

On Pinako's right, Ed was tring to annoy Inu, and did so very well. He would wait until he looked at Winry, and then Ed would pull on his ears.Inu would look at Ed, who would be "innocently" eating his lunch.And when Inu told him to stop, he just smiled.

Inu sat next to Sango, who was stealing glances at Kouga, but _very_ descreatly.It was funny, because Kouga, when Sango wasn't looking at Kouga, _Kouga_ was looking at _Sango_. No-one seemed to notice. Except for Kagome. She noticed _everything_.

Kagome was sitting next to Sango, and she saw the stolen glances. _This is gonna be fun._

Miroku was sitting next to Kagome, and was very happy, as Ayame was sitting on his other side. She had shown up about five minutes through the meal. But Miroku showed some restaint by not being,well, _Miroku_. They were talking about remadies for small wounds.

Next to Ayame was Roy, and he was also being well behaved. Not once did he make a comment avout Ed's size, or Miroku's...habbits. Which made Pinako even more suspicious. Ed and Kouga couldn't have thought up that prank.They had help._ I'll catch them one day._

Roy was sitting next to Riza, and they were...actualy, they were ignoring each other. Roy was intent on his lunch, and Riza was just staring off into space. They were polite, sure, and they passed things around the table, but they avoiding each other's stare.

Winry saw this from Riza's left, and smiled. She was going to find out about this behavior.

(Kagome and Winry play matchmakers and scheme artists in this story.)

Winry was talking to Al, and trying to interest Al into learning auto-mechanics with her. Being the youngest, he wasn't given many chores. So he had a lot of free time. But, as Winry could see, Al couldn't tell heads or tails of a wrench. But it was worth a shot.

Kouga was on Al's other side, but he, like Ed, was driving Inu crazy. When Inu looked at Ed, Kouga would throw a piece of chicken bone at him (they had chicken for lunch as well as mashed potatoes).

And of course, that started a food fight, and that was the end of lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, it didn't matter who was last out the door. They all stayed in to clean. Except of course, Kagome, Sango, Riza, Winry and Ayame. They got to sit in the grass in the yard.

"Alright, Riza. Spill." Winry said as soon as they sat down.

"About what?" Riza had practice hiding emotions.

But Kagome had more practice finding emotion.

"You know. You and Roy didn't make a single sound during that whole meal."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Ayame said." You just kinda stared at your plate."

"Well..." Riza started.

" Spill !" They all screamed in unision.

"Roy asked me to go out with him while we were cooking, but I asked for some time to think."

"WHAT?"

Riza stared off into space while they bombared her with questions. That never actually made sense.

"How did..."

"Why would..."

"You said..."

"Interesting couple." Sango, who had kept her mouth shut.

"YOU should talk. Practice what you preach, Sango." Kagome interjected.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Sango said. _Kagome notices everything, doesn't she?_

"You couldn't keep your _eyes_ of Kouga." Ayame said. She noticed it a few times as well.

"Admit it Sango." Winry sighed. "You _like_ Kouga. **SAY IT**."

Then a distraction walked up the road. And it happened to have a white, fluffy tail, that had three small children clinging to it.

"Hi, Shippou!" Kagome said brightly.

"Hi, Kagome!" He yelled back, right at Sesshomaru's ear.

"**Stop yelling**."

"Sorry!"

Shippou hopped down, followed by Rin and Kohaku.

"Hi sis."

"Hey Kohaku." Sango replied to her younger brother.

Rin was practically skipping with joy. But she didn't say a word. She just kept glancing at Kohaku, and laugh. Kohaku would look back at her, and he'd laugh.

"Geeze Rin, did Sesshomaru give you laughing gas or what?" Riza teased.

"Tell you later!" She replied mischeviously.

"There's some food left in the kitchen for you, Sesshomaru."

"Good. I'll be back later to take you home, Rin."

" 'K !"


	4. Chapter 4

"So Al," Ed said, "What were you and Winry talking about during lunch?"

"She was trying to get me to learn auto-mechanics."

"Mechanic geek."

Miroku and Roy had do do dishes.(They got off easy. Didn't do that much damage.) Kouga and Inu were told to scrub the floor. Ed and Al were sentanced to cleaning up the walls.

"Shut up Ed. At least she does something _productive_ with her life." Roy said heatedly.

"What's up with you anyways, Roy? You're not saying as much as usual."Al asked.

"Al's right. You didn't say anything durring lunch." Inu said.

"Like you would notice anyways. You were staring at Winry the whole time."

"Shut up Ed."

"Seriously, Roy." Miroku said, sounding urgent. "What's wrong?" He was worried about his older brother.

(**YOU** HAVE **NO** IDEA HOW **HARD** IT WAS FOR **ME** TO WRITE** THAT**!)

"It's nothing, really. I asked Riza to go out with me."

"And?"

"She said she had to think about it."

"The great Romantic Roy shot down?"

"Shut up Ed."

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS_ SHUT UP **ED**_?"

"Because we like to see you mad." Inu smirked.

"And," Roy interjected, "we know you have such a _short_ temper."

_Now that's more like it_. Miroku thought.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THEY GOT CALLED ATHIRD GRADE REJECT BY FIFTH GRADERS?"

**0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0-----MEANWHILE IN THE FRONT YARD----o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o**

"Soooo. Rin."

"What kind of greeting is that Kagome?"

"Why were you all happy and giggly just now?"

"Isn't she always?" Riza asked logically.

"Well, yeah but today it just seemed unnatural, even for Rin."

"She has a point." Ayame said.

"So tell us Rin." Sango said. "what happened at your house last night?"

"Promise you won't tell they guys?"

"Of course!" they all said in unison.

"Kohaku asked me to go out with him. And I said YES!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sango stared at her for a while while everyone else teased Rin.

"Kohaku asked you out?" She said blankly.

"Yup."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes, I did." Rin said irritabley.

"Wow Rin. How old are you?"

"What does it matter, Kagome?"

"You all right Sango?" Riza asked, noticing how dazed she looked

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about Kohaku, Sango." Winry said knowingly.

"Yeah. Souta was only 9 when he got his first girlfriend." Kagome said, not noticing that might not help.

"I'm fine." Sango said, and then she smiled.

"Where did Shippou go?"Ayame asked suddenly.

Then Kagome realized that she hadn't seen head nor tail of Shippou since he got off of Sesshomaru.

"Where's Kohaku?" Rin asked.

**0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o-----ABOUT THIS TIME SOMEWHERE ELSE-----0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0**

Sesshomaru knew that Kohaku had asked Rin out, and wanted to talk to him about it. But Rin was always around, so he hadn't had the chance. But finally, Sesshomaru had to go home, but Rin, Kohaku, and Shippou had wanted to come. Sesshomaru knew Rin wanted to talk to the other girls, so now was a good time. As soon as they got there and Rin was busy, he asked,

"Kohaku, may I speak with you?"

"Sure, Sesshy!" Kohaku was in an extreamly good mood.

"Walk with me."

They went around the house, and started towards the barn they had built to acomadate guest.

"Kohaku..."

"What's all this strickness about, Sesshomaru?"

"About Rin."

"Why, what's wrong?"

He looked at Kohaku sternly, "Rin is like a sister to me." (maybe not really, but this is my story!)

"I know."

"And if you hurt her in anyway, I will forward that force back at you tenfold."

"Relax, Sesshomaru. I would never hurt Rin."

"Good."

"So how come you're so protective of Rin," Kohaku said smirking, "but you couldn't give a damn about Inu?"

Sesshomaru cuffed him in the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kohaku asked indignatly.

"Watch your mouth."


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**_**If you wanted to know, Rin and Kagome live together. And Kagome adopted Shippou. ON TO THE STORY!**_

**Well, folks. By now you must be wondering about Shippou. How is he? Where is he? Let's find out:****

* * *

**Shippou looked at his work. The room kitchen walls and floors now in mashed potatoes. And a number of other things he found.

_Ooh, this is gonna be fuuun! _

Now for the final touch. He jumped in the garbage, and then screamed,

"MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

Kagome ran into the kitchen, and saw an orange fluff ball in the garbage.

"Shippou!" She scooped him up. "What happened?"

"Inu and Ed were just sitting in here, and I asked for an apple, and they threw me in the trash!"

Kagome's eyes turned red.

(Oh yes. This shall be lots of fun.)

"INUYASHA TASHIO! EDWARD ELRIC! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH ! "

Inu and Ed were in the barn. And they _still _heard her.

She stormed into the barn. She glared around.

Ed and Inu quivered in the hay loft.

"I know you're in here."

Silence.

"Short tempered third-grade reject potatoe piggy-back rider."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ed jumped up.

_We're dead._

"Got you."

"What did we do, exactly?"

She held up Shippou, who was covered in bits of jelly toast from breakfast.

"And we care- why?"

_Wrong thing to say._

"Pinako!"

"Yes, dear?" sounded a calm voice from the workshop next to the barn.

"Inu and Ed did something."

"Oh." she came into the barn. "What did they do?"

Kagome held up Shippou, and then said, "They dumped Shippou."

"WHAT? NO WE DI--"

"Boys, you are sentanced to cleaning out the stables for three months."

(DUM,DUUM, DUUUUM!)

"Thar's unfair." Ed said in a small voice.

"All's fair in love and war." Kagome said as she walked out the door.

_Love?_

Ed stared at the door, even when Kagome had left.

_Did she say love?_

"C'mon you idiot. Might as well get started."

**

* * *

****A new romance? Hmmmmmmmmmm. Till next time.****

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new character named Jessica. (won't show up ever again. You'll see why)****

* * *

**"Finally! We're done!"

"Shut up, Inu. It wasn't that bad."

"What do you mean? We cleaned the kitchen this morning, then we had to AGAIN, and THEN we had to clean the stables."

(They live on a ranch)

"It still wasn't that bad. You kept sitting down every five minutes, and I kept cleaning."

"It's only fair that I get more breaks so you can catch up in work force, you royal shortness."

Ed just shrugged, and walked out of the stables. Inu got a little worried. Why didn't he explode? Oh well. Time for...REVENGE!

* * *

Ed was sitting in an apple tree. He and Al had planted it a couple of years ago, and it was growing really strong.

Why would she say that? 'All's fair in love and war'? She probably meant 'love' for Shippou. But still...

_Not again. Not **ever** again._

He can't fall for that whole love-thing again. Once was enough.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Ed."_

_"Hello my dearest Jessica, and how are we today?"_

_"Ed, we need to talk."_

_"What is there to talk about? We're in love!"_

_**At least,that's what I thought.**_

_"Ed..."_

_"What's wrong? You keep saying my name like it's a whole sentance."_

_"Ed, we need to stop this."_

_"Stop? Stop what? "_

_"I really like you, and these past few months have been like a dream, but it has got to stop."_

_"Why? I thought--"_

_"Because we never fight! It'd be great for most people, but it's just NOT HEALTHY! I need somone to challenge me!"_

_"You're already seeing someone else, huh?"_

silence

_"Yes."_

_"Who?"_

_"Naraku. Good bye, Ed"_

_**End Flash Back**_

The odd thing about that memory, it never had images. It was just voices, and Ed could never forget hers. They'd never seen each other since, but then again, it was better that way. What would two ex-relationship-partners do anyways?

_footsteps_

"Ed."

"What, Winry?"

_silence_

"Is something wrong, Ed?"

"Just thinking."

"Jessica?"

Winry had been the one Ed had told first. She had understood. Naraku was supposed to be in a relationship with her. So when Ed told her, she called Naraku, and broke it off with him. They both were pretty quiet for a few days, but they got over it. Mostly.

Ed climbed down, and looked Winry in the eye.

"She's still here, Winry."

"I know Ed."

They walked up to the house, where Inu and Kouga were making dinner. Or Inu was, at least.

* * *

Next Chapter: Inu's Unintentional Revenge


	8. Chapter 8

After Inu walked away from Ed, he headed strait for the kitchen. He and Kouga had Dinner detail. Ed and Al cooked breakfast, Roy and Sesshomaru cooked lunch (when Sesshy was there), and Inu cooked dinner while Kouga sat down to watch (lazy). But dinner was the best time...for revenge !

He knew that Shippou and Kagome would stay for dinner. He had plenty of time for...REVENGE ! (Careful, you'll end up like Sesshy)

Inu started cooking spaghetti, boiling noodles and such. Kouga fell asleep before too long. _Okay, let's see. _Inu thought. _What would be the best way? He and Kagome are likely to stay afterwards, so I could suggest we do something, and Shippou could have an..."accident". _He grinned. _This is going to be fun._ Finally, the meal was finished, and Inu yelled out the door "Come eat!"

As there was now more people than at lunch, some had to go outside. Inu volenteered. Following him went Sango, Riza, Winry, Miroku, Al, and Ed. Riza, Sango and Winry threatened Miroku with all manner of wrenches, swords, and guns, so Miroku went to sit as far away from them as possible. Riza seemed more open than that afternoon, which Sango would tell Kagome, who would likely investigate later.

Ed was very quiet, which meant he was thinking. Hard. He didn't even retaliate when Inu threw spaghetti at him! Al would ask if he was alright every now and then, getting almost no response. Kagome would peer out the open door from the kitchen at Ed from time to time, before snapping her eyes back to her plate. This did not go unnotice by Winry. And Miroku was staring at the most inappropriate place on Riza, Sango, and Winry. Which also was noticed, and punished. (he he he)

A few minutes after Miroku woke up from his injuries, Kagome walked out, looking worried.

"Inu," She started, "What did you put in the sauce?"

"I don't know. Why?" He said.

"You didn't put in mushrooms, did you?" She said, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah. Why?"

As soon as he said that, Kagome started towards him, dagger eyed. Sango jumped to stop her, she knew Kagome was about to slap him. Riza sighed._Typical._ Al looked over at Ed, worried about his reaction. Inu still wondered what he did. Miroku rushed into the kitchen, followed by Winry, asking if Shippou was alright. But before Inu could ask why, Ed got up, and punched him. Al couldn't stop him. Alas.

"You idiot! You know Shippou's allergic to mushrooms!" Ed said angrily.

"Well, maybe I didn't!" Inu said. Then he remembered last time they had spaghetti. Kagome had told him not to put mushrooms in it.

"How could you forget?" Ed asked, then his eyes widened. He pulled his arm back to punch him again. This time Al grabbed it. "Brother, stop! "

"You did it on purpose, didn't you? Because he lied and got us in trouble? You--"

He struggled, pulling free of Al's grip. He punched Inu anywhere he could reach, untill Roy grabbed Inu and threw him away from Ed. He was breathing heavily, but walked away, telling Kagome he'd help take care of Shipou. They had decided that he'd stay overnight there.

"He can sleep in my room." Roy said, but Ed shook his head.

"Roy, we all know your temper flares up when you don't get your sleep." Ed sai, trying to smile." Put him in my room."

So Miroku and Winry carried Shippou up stairs to Ed and Al's room. He was delerious, with a fever and red spots on his face (he's _very_ allergic to mushrooms). Ayame said she'd go ask her Grandpa for some tea that helped with reactions. Sango and Riza tried to get Kagome to calm down, without killing Inu, like she wanted. Sesshomaru was watching Inu through a window, not because he didn't trust him (but he didn't), but in case Ed came back. And Inu, all the while, was wondering how he forgot.

But after about half an hour, everyone simmered down. Ed was no longer in danger on kicking Inu's ass (again) and neither was Kagome. Ayame had the tea,to bringdown Shippou's fever.Miroku was reading each and every book in the house trying to find something for the dilerium. Shippou nowthought he was a 3 year old girl. Winry, who was a natural doctor, told Roy to heat up some oatmeal for the spots, then had Sango apply it. She was going to calm down Kagome, who was still ticked.She was pacing and bad mouthing Inu in every way, shape and form.

"How could he do that? 'Oops, I forgot. Sorry.' Sorry my foot! If I had my way, Inu would be a bloody pulp right now!"

She stopped, breathing as though she had just run a race. Winry took this chance to back her up. Riza had to go back to her place earlier, but she promised to check on Shippou the next morning.

"Kagome, trust me, I feel the same way. But I don't think Inu is smart enough to take revenge on Shippou that way. I bet he did it without realizing it."

"EXACTLY! And why?" She asked, then continued on without waiting for an answer, "BECAUSE HE'S AN IDIOT!"

Then she stoppped, and looked at Winry. "Do you think Inu had Ed's help? They both got in trouble."

"I don't know. " Winry said, then thought of something. "No, Ed was out in the orchard when Inu was cooking. I think Inu did forget."

Winry looked up in time to see Kagome sigh.

"You seem a bit worried that Ed's involved, Kagome." Winry said smiling."I noticed the looks from the kitchen, you know, all of them."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? You obviously like Ed."

"Maybe I do. But I have to worry about Shippou right now. I don't have time for a relationship." She said, then opened the door, to go upstairs.

A few minutes after she left, Ed walked in. He sat down beside Winry, saying "I think Kagome needs some time alone with Shippou."

"That's a good idea." She said, then asked, "Ed, you didn't really put Shippou in the trash, did you?"

"No, we were in the barn. Inu was asking whose idea it was to dye his ears pink. I was practising alchemy."

They didn't say anything. Finally, Winry asked, "Do you like Kagome?"

"As a friend? Yeah."

"Ed, you know me well enough to know thta's no what I meant." She said, giving him a skeptical look. "She likes you, you know."

"Yeah. I heard. I was in the hallway."

"Oh." Winry said, realizing that meant he also heard that Kagome didn't have time for relationships.

Before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the front door. They both knew Sesshomaru would get it. "Ed. Someone wants to see you." Now they both got confused. Ed got up, and Winry followed him. When they got to the door, Sesshomaru gave them a meaningful stare, then stepped aside so the could see who it was. A girl with shoulder lenght black hair and red tips stood in the doorway. She had dark red eyes, and wore a red shirt with blue jeans. Ed's eyes widened.

"Hey Ed. Long time, no see."

"Jessica...?"

* * *

Don't kill me. Please don't kill me. (looks at angry mob) Hey, if you kill me, I won't be able to finish the story!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for not hurting me for doing this to Ed! Or making Inu look like the bad guy! I made up for it! Yea me!

* * *

"Yeah, who'd you think it was, Cousin Mel?" Jessica said casually walking in the kitchen as though she lived there. Ed just stood in a daze almost, until Winry spoke up. 

"What are you doing here?"

"What, can't a girl visit an old friend?" She asked, sitting down expectantly, as though she was going to be waited on.

"Key words," Inu said, walking in behind Ed. "Old friend."

She looked over at him as though trying to remember who he was. Ed shook his head quickly.

"What happened to Naraku?" He asked coldly.

"Wouldn't you know it? He went off with that girl Kagura, then ran off somewhere!"

"Sounds familiar." Winry said coldly. "Cheaters never change."

Jessica looked at her, then at Ed and back. "Oh, I get it. You two hooked up after we left, right?"

"That," Sesshomaru said, "Is none of your concern. You are not wanted here, and I suggest you leave."

She glared at him then asked Ed, "Can we go somewhere and talk without the peanut gallery?"

At first, Ed didn't say anything. He just wanted her out. But he didn't have to rely on them to tell her that.

"Fine."

She walked out the door. Ed started to follow her, but Winry grabbed his arm. "You don't have to." Ed looked at her, and she could tell what he wanted to say.

Yes I do.

She let go of him, and saw that he and Jessica were walking towards a small hill next to the barn. After a few minutes, Winry looked over at Inu.

"Ready to be useful?" She asked, then before he could answer, added, "Good. Go sit on the roof of the barn, and if that...bitch starts something, wave at us. Got it?"

"Yeah." Inu said._ I got the fact that if I don't you'll kill me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------ Back with Ed ----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how's life been here, Ed?"

"Better. I don't need to worry about who or what is holding me back." He replied, with a hinting note in his voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jessica replied, completely missing the point. "After Naraku left, I wondered around for a while like a lost duck. Then I realized, 'I got to stop acting like this. I can be perfectly happy without him. Not like he cared about me.' So I thought I'd come visit someone who _does_ cares about me."

"I might have once, but if that's who your looking for, maybe you should leave." Ed said coldly.

"C'mon Ed, don't be like that."She said, laughing almost." You still care about me, I know you do. You're the kind of person who can't help but not care about people they once loved."

"I can," He said, raising his voice slowly, "If the person didn't 'love' me back, and stabbed me in the back!"

"Oh, and I suppose that girl from the kitchen won't ever stab you in the back either? Friends always do."

"No." He said in a voice that commanded silence. "Friends stab you in the back, yeah. But best friends are beside you, so they can't stab you in the back. And if they do betray you, they stab you in the front, so you know the truth. And true friends," He said, looking her in the eye, "The ones that care...They don't carry knives."

They stared at each other for a minute, while Inu (who's on the roof remember) debated on getting Winry. Because, well...technically Ed started it, but still...

"Well," Jessica said, lightly, "I hope that Winfred or whatever makes you happy, Ed. Because you bet that when she stabs you, it'll go right through your heart."

"Her name is Winry." Ed said, stepping towards her with every sentence. "And you would know exactly how to do that, wouldn't you? Well, I got news for you: my heart isn't any of your business. The hole you put there healed. I don't care about your problems, I don't care about what happens to you," He was an inch from her face.

"Truthfully, I don't give a damn about you."

That settled it for Jessica. She walked away from him, and didn't stop until she was too far away for Ed to do anything when she said, "Right. Whatever helps you sleep at night. The real reason I left you, by the way, is because I needed a man, and you were, and obviously still are, a childish boy."

"And I suppose Naraku is a man, even though he cheated with you and then on you?" Ed laughed. "Get out. If you come back, I--"

"We." Inu said, jumping down. He looked over at Ed, and nodded.

"Right." Ed said, telling Inu he was forgiven for accidentally poisoning Shippou. "Next time, _We_ won't be as nice."

* * *

And I can truthfully say, as the author of this story, that Jessica walked away, and never came back. Last I wrote, she was arrested for attacking someone because they said she needed to get a husband. I think it was Hughes. By the way, he will be in this story. Eventually. 


	10. Chapter 10

General update: All returned to normal. Almost. Shippou was out of it for the two days, driving the house crazy, mainly after he asked to bear Mirokus' child. But eventually, Shippou started to act like little annoying Shippou, and he finally fessed up that Inu and Ed didn't throw him in the trash, ending in Shippou being grounded. Inu, on the other hand, was still being treated a little harsh by some. For instance, when they came over, Kagome never let Shippou out of her sight. And Ed started to play tricks on Inu that seemed inhumane. And Inu stopped eating when Sesshomaru cooked after finding something that looked a great deal like a fish head in his food... 

Okay, romance update: Sango admitted to Kagome that she liked Kouga. Which gave Kagome license to tease her for three weeks afterwords. Ayame started comming over more often, but vollenteered if Miroku needed some help. Riza told all of the girls that she and Roy were 'officially' dating. Rin started going over to Sango's more often.

Now, future notes: Hughes comes into the story soon. No, in this story, Elysia is not Hughes daughter, because he's only 19. Elysia is now his little sister, but he still acts the same about her. Yes, he will act the same when he learns Roy and Riza are going out. I'm debating whether or not to bring Gracia into the story, but it's a possibility...

Thanks to all the loyal people who keep reviewing even when I really piss you off. Writers' block SUCKS MONKEY!


	11. Chapter 11

It was a sunny morning at the house. Inu was sleeping, unaware that Ed and Kagome had given him a female-make over. Kohaku had gotten sick, and since the guy's

house was closer than Kagome's, and Rin was staying with Kagome for a while, Rin stayed over with Shippou and the guys. And of course Kagome was still a bit twitchy about what happened with the spaghetti, she came over to check up on Shippou. When Ed saw her, he asked if she wanted a little payback. Which of course she did.

Right now, they were laughing outside the barn, imagining the reaction Inu would have when he woke up.

"You know," Kagome said, sitting down on the ground, "I think that he makes a much better girl."

"Like, good point. But it takes way too much make up to prove that." Ed replied, taking a very good girly-girl impression, as he sat down beside Kagome..

She started laughing again. _'And what a laugh.'_, Ed thought. Light as a bell, and bright as the sun.

Kagome noticed Ed was just staring at her, with a slight smirk on his face. His handsome, god-like face...'_Stop that Kagome!' _She thought quickly, then asked,

"Why are you staring at me?" She said, as Ed shook his head slightly.

"No reason. You just don't come around as much anymore." He said, a perfectly true statement.

"Yeah, well..." She almost said 'stop', but realized she didn't want him to. She just stared back.

"And may I ask why _you_ are staring at _me_?" He said, smiling.

"What, was I staring?" She asked coyly, smirking in spite of herself.

"Yeah, you were." He said teasingly.

"Maybe I was, but why shouldn't I?" She said.

"Could it be because you...like me?" Ed said, keeping cool but mentally twitching.

Kagome said nothing, her heart beating wildly. _'Now what!' _She thought, then decided to tell the truth.

"It might be.." She said, resuming a mysterious tone.

"Might be?" He said, in mock surprize. Her silence told him the truth. "C'mon, give me a better hint."

"Alright then; here's your hint." She said, leaning over and giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Gotta go. Send Shippou and Rin home later, will ya?"

And with that, Kagome left Ed sitting on the grss in bewilderment, and rushed home blushing madly.

_'Now you did it, Kagome.'_ She thought franticaly. _'Why'd you do that? Never mind the fact you liked it--' _

"I'm going insane over this guy!" She yelled, startling a group of 10-year old boys that were throwing stones a near by tree.

---Back with Ed---

He sat in a daze, then smiled. After that final confrontation with Jessica, he'd done a lot of thinking. Most of it ended when Winry showed up and said, "Quit mopeing around and move on! Go out with someone!"

_'Winry was right.'_ He thought.

He stood up, and went to wake up Al. Time for breakfast.

--This next bit is over a phone, and all actions wiil be in-between stars. _ducks out of the path of a random duck_ See?--

Winry hears a phone ringing, and is forced to wake up.

**_Winry_**: Hullo?

_**Kagome** in a whiney voice_: Winry, I'm going insane!

**_Winry_**: I'll say. Do you know what time it is?

**_Kagome_**:...It's 9:30.

**_Winry_**: Is it really? _looks at alarm clock_ Wow. Alright, why are you going insane this time?

**_Kagome_**: Well, umm...

**_Winry_**:...You call me up and then don't tell me why?

_**Kagome **quietly_: I kissed Ed.

**_Winry_**:****Kagome...

**_Kagome_**: Just on the cheek. I don't even know how it happened. We were just talking, and he kept staring at me with that smirk of his, and then I asked why and he said no reason, and asked why I was staring at him, was it because I liked him? And I said maybe, and well, he wouldn't take maybe for an answer, so I--

**_Winry_**: I get it. So...You like Ed. Did you just now realize that?

**_Kagome_**:...Maybe.

**_Winry_**: Alright. I'm going over to their house later.

**_Kagome_**: No don't go over are you nuts!

**_Winry_**: Yes. And I said I'd go over yesterday, so I can't get out of it.

**_Kagome_**: But I--

**_Winry_**: And don't worry I won't say a thing about this morning.

**_Kagome_**: Alright. Bye.

--end conversation on phone--

Winry looked down at the phone and smirked evilly. "Oh, I won't say a thing...directly."


	12. Chapter 12

Winry showed up at the house about half an hour later. She headed to the kitchen, and found Ed and Al busy making breakfast.

"Hey guys. Need some help?" She said, trying not to laugh.

"We don't need it," Ed said, then smiled, "But it'd be nice."

Winry walked over and watched over some sausage as Ed flipped pancakes and Al fried bacon.

"So Ed," Winry said, smiling to herself. "Having a good morning?"

"AHHHH! I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Came Inu's voice from upstairs.

Ed looked towards the staircase, then back at Winry, smiling widely. "It just keeps getting better!"

"Edward," Pinako said, coming into the kitchen, "Did you put make-up on Inu?"

"Would I do that?" Ed asked innocently.

Pinako gave Ed a stern look. She was still trying to figure out who dyed Inu's ears pink in the first chapter.

After she left, Winry turned to Ed, saying, "You lied to her..."

"No no, I said _would_ I. Did _you_ hear me say I didn't do it?" Ed justified. "And how did you know I did?"

"Women's intution...You're good." Winry said, smirking.

After a semi-calm breakfast, Kagome showed up to collect Shippou and Rin. Kagome noticed (thankfully) that Winry didn't appear to have said anything to Ed, who wasn't acting any different from any other day. Roy left after breakfast, to pick up Riza. He was going to take her to a weapons expo, then to fireworks later that night. Kagome gave Winry a hard glance, promising death if she said anything. Winry just smiled sweetly, unnerving Kagome to no end. She was almost to the door (home free in her mind) when Ed poked his head out a doorway and asked:

"Kagome, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure..." She replied, trying to calm down. '_Oh no, no no no no! He wasn't supposed to do anything!_'

He led her away from the main house, walking towards a small pond.

"Um, listen, Kagome, about this morning...I just wanted to say that I understand if you just want to forget it." He said, blushing very (very) lightly.

Kagome started at this. 'Forget? Do I really seem that upset about it?' She sighed, saying, "Why would you think I'd want that?"

"Well," Ed said, "You just seemed real uppity earlier, and you kept giving Winry these strange looks--"

"Did she say anything to you!" Kagome asked hurriedly.

Ed stared at her for a moment, then said slowly, "Nooooo. Why?"

Kagome said nothing, but Ed figured it out.

"You told her, didn't you?" He asked (aactually, it didn't sound like a question) in an amused tone.

"...Maybe..." Kagome said, refusing to meet his eyes.

Ed smiled. "So if you don't want to forget about it, I have another question."

"Oh?" Kagome said, knowing what would most likely come next. She looked towards Ed.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Ed and Kagome walked towards the house, each smiling softly. Kagome called Rin and Shippou, and they left. Ed meanwhile, was just walking around the house, smiling from ear to ear. It was unnerving. Until, of course, Winry noticed the fact that her would just smiled more at random times.

"...Ed, what are you thinking about?" She asked suspisously.

"Oh, nothing...But you were right about Jessica." He said, staring up the drive, where all good and bad things entered.

"...About what?" Winry said. She forgot most of the things she said about Jessica.

"You know," Ed said, turning to look at her michieviously, "The part where you said I wouldn't feel so bad about it if I moved on and went out with someone."

It took Winry a minute to realize what he meant. "Ohhhhhhhhh. Kagome?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maaaaaaaybe." Ed said teasingly.

Winry laughed. "Ha! I knew I was right. Now you just have to admit I am not insane."

"Can't do that, I would be lying." Ed replied staring back at the window. Which just happened to have someone walking up it. "Great."

"What? What's wrong?" Inu asked, walking in just soon enought to hear the last bit.

"It's Maes. And unless I'm much mistaken, that's Elysia he's got on his shoulders."

Inu ranabout the house, saying, "GET RID OF ALL PROOF OF RELATIONSHIPS, IT'S HUGHES!"

Maes came through the door, saying, "Ed, I saw Kagome on the way here."

"Ahh." Ed said, just smiling.

"Does mister Ed have a new girlfriend?" Elysia asked.

"Yes he DOES!" Maes said, smirking.

"Okay, enough drooling over me like some wierd dog." Ed said.

Inu was walking pass when Ed said this, and was deeply offened. And so began a spirited discussion about why 'dog' was used in such a manner. Which ended when Seeshoumaru walked by and delicately flicked his claws in a threatening manner. As soon as they were out of immediat danger, Ed decided he wnted to go for a walk, despite the fact darkness was rapidly falling.

While walking aimlessly (or was it aimless?), Ed found himself thinking about Jessica, which didn't seem to make too much sense. Normally, thoughts of Jessica made him sad, but now he was happy. Happy, happy, deliriously happy. He smiled. When he realized he had ended up under the apple tree mentioned in chapter 7. He smiled, thinking how this was the place Jessica had broken up with him. And where he had spent time after Jessica's 'visit'. But somehow, he couldn't be sad. Or even upset. He was just in a peaceful bliss.

"Ed, you shouldn't be out past dark."

Ed turned to see Roy in the dim light.

"C'mon Roy, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself."

"I can tell." Roy said in a smooth voice. "Though I don't know why you like this place so much."

"Niether do I." Ed noted, looking around. "But it's just so peaceful..."

"...So who's the lucky lady?" Roy asked.

"Say what?" Ed asked, bewildered.

"The only time I've seen you this happy was when you were with what's-her-face. So who's it this time?"

Ed laughed. "You're really wierd, Roy. If you must know, it's Kagome."

"Congrats ed. Now then, we need to head back, it's time for dinner. Not to mention, Maes is having kittens from being so behind. First he found out you and Kagome were dating, then it was Riza and I, and for some reason, he thinks Sesshomaru wants to go out with Winry. Needless to say, he has a wrench shaped welt on one side of his head, and claw marks on the other."

Ed laughed again. _'I love my life.'

* * *

_

And everybody went 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww'. And now, I must apologize, I've neglected this story. I had this major mind blank, but I thinkit went away. 


End file.
